


吃掉眼前人1

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	吃掉眼前人1

格列兹曼已经和科克确认了几个月的关系，可当他回到国家队时，他还是发觉自己最爱的是吉鲁。虽然这个想法让他觉得很对不起他现在的恋人，但是爱情这个东西骗得过别人，骗不过自己的心。  
格列兹曼现在躺在吉鲁身边。  
事情是这样发生的，今天大家庆祝胜利，晚上去喝了点酒，格列兹曼不胜酒力，先回到了寝室，没想到，没多久，吉鲁走错了房间，推门进入了隔壁格列兹曼的房间，后者见状立刻上前扶住跌跌撞撞的吉鲁。吉鲁醉酒后深邃的眼神，直直得盯着眼前的队友。格列兹曼被暗恋的人看得有些脸红。   
“安东尼，你真好看”吉鲁眯眼笑着说。  
“奥利弗，你喝。。。。。”还没等话说完，吉鲁就吻上了格列兹曼，突如其来的吻，让格列兹曼吓了一条，没想到很快吉鲁的舌头就攻了进来。虽然自己知道不该接受这个吻，但是对方吻技实在太高超了，加上嘴里淡淡的酒香，让格列兹曼的醉意也加深了一分。就这样两个人跌跌撞撞得倒到了床上，可刚倒在床上，格列兹曼就发觉吉鲁醉了过去。  
格列兹曼躺在边上静静得欣赏着醉迷糊的吉鲁，从无比英俊的脸庞，到因呼吸而起伏的巨大胸肌，再到，再到下身，吉鲁出了名的大的巨根在运动裤里隐约可见，可能是酒醉的原因，似乎已经处于半硬的状态。而格列兹曼似乎也受到了酒精的影响，他感觉自己心跳加速，有种想要去摸他暗恋对象的硕大。格列兹曼，抬起头望了望吉鲁，后者醉酒的状态迷迷糊糊得呢喃着什么。这让格列兹曼胆子更大，也许今天发生的一切没人会知道，毕竟眼前是你暗恋许久的人，最终欲望战胜了理智。他的手慢慢的伸进吉鲁的裤子里，握住眼前人的性器，炙热的感觉让格列兹曼从手心一直烫到了心窝，这根肉棒摸上去比看上去更粗大，格列兹曼顺势轻轻的撸了几下，肉棒本能的在他手里变得越来越大。格列兹曼心跳也跟着跳得越来越快，身体感觉越发的兴奋。他“勇敢”的退去了吉鲁的裤子，巨大的性器映入眼帘，这个尺寸，无论男女看到估计都会吓一跳。格列兹曼羞涩的慢慢俯下身凑近肉棒，一股强烈的男性荷尔蒙扑面而来，有科学研究说明，喜欢人的味道永远是好闻的，阴茎散发出的淡淡骚气，就像强烈的信息素，让格列兹曼沉迷于中，有点晕眩。感觉到血液真在往下体集聚，性欲的驱使下他终于忍不住得张开嘴用自己温热的口腔紧紧包裹着挺立的肉棒，他努力打开口腔尽可能的吞咽。虽然不是第一次口活，但是那东西比他以前见过的都大，他小小的嘴根本含不全，拼尽全力只能够含入三分之二。在一次一次的吞吐下格列兹曼渐渐领悟到了要领，开始轻轻舔弄吉鲁的蘑菇头，不知不觉吉鲁的分泌的前液就润湿了他的唇。此时格列兹曼也忍不住开始撸动自己已经坚硬如铁的阴茎。  
格列兹曼的技巧并没有很好，但吉鲁的阴茎却本能的在他口中变得更加坚硬炙热，这时吉鲁的手抓上了格列兹曼的金发开始挺动髋部，格列兹曼抬头看向吉鲁，发现不知道什么时候他已经清醒了，少年的脸一下子得通红，吉鲁嘴里发出的断断续续呻吟似乎是默许了自己的行为。像受到鼓励，格列兹曼也不再害羞，舌头更为灵活的挑逗这吉鲁的龟头，他的手也更快的撸动着自己，试图跟上吞吐的频率。  
“嗯。。。嗯。。。。”吉鲁的喘息声越来越大，终于在格列兹曼的一次深喉中吉鲁射了出来，精液四溅的散在对方的嘴里，同时嘴里热浪的激涌，让格列兹曼也在自己的手里羞耻得泄了出来  
吉鲁用手擦去格列兹曼嘴边残留着的精华，“什么味道？坏东西！”一把他拉到身边。

“我。。。我也说不出，就是觉得好吃。”格列兹曼鬼使神差得回答到，羞涩得眨了眨。  
“那我也尝尝”随后吉鲁和格列兹曼交换了一个法式热吻，搂着他，两个人一起进入了梦乡。


End file.
